An Erased Slate
by 14kasperc
Summary: After a terrible accident, Bella can't remember who she is, who is her friend, and who is her enemy. Will she figure it out before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephanie Meyer. I do not own anything, just my own thoughts and wishes.**

* * *

_The looming shapes started to surround her, pushing, pounding her body into the ground. Stop, she screamed, just stop. Her screams turned into a sob when they got close enough to touch her. Their frozen hands brushing at the first glimpse of life, of warmth, that they've seen in years. Greedily, they began to pull her in different directions. She felt like she was being ripped into a million different pieces. Suddenly, the ripping began as they clawed their way into the warmth, tearing her clothes from her body and her skin from her frame. She glanced up into their faces. Their eyes burned with such intensity that she couldn't look away. All she could do was ask "Why?" as her consciousness began to fade away..._

She jolted up in bed, the alarm clock was blaring. "It was just a dream," she chanted, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. Getting out of bed, she pulled her sweat drenched sheets off and threw them into her pile of dirty clothes. Swearing, she realized she was going to be late for school again. She threw on a pair of sweats and a baggy tee-shirt from some concert she didn't exactly remember. A messy bun would have to do, as she made a dash for the door.

Her rusted old Chevy was parked there on the curb. Please, she prayed, please start, as she jammed the key into the ignition and it roared, deafeningly, to life. She buckled up as she sped away, trying to beat the clock to get to school. "Come on, baby, you can make it," she cooed as she rubbed the dash. She had three more minutes until she was late, but only one until the daily train passed by this road.

About a block away from the tracks she saw the light flashing, alerting her that the train was coming and she was going to be late. She gunned it, hoping to make it across in time, when the truck stalled on the tracks. She tried opening her door, but, by slamming it this morning, it was now jammed. The train was getting closer, the engineer on board blowing the horn to signal to her they can't stop. She struggled, kicking on the door trying to open the door or break the window, whichever happened first. The train was getting closer. She stared in horror as it was ten feet from her, getting ready to plow into the side of her truck and kill her.

She closed her eyes and all she heard was a crunch before the pain set in and everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephanie Meyer. I do not own anything, just my own thoughts and wishes.**

* * *

_The white clouds surrounded her, welcoming her into their icy embrace. She had to have died, she thought to herself. She glanced down and realized that she could see civilization through the breaks in the clouds. Shivering, she moved closer to the gap, trying to get a better view of what was hundreds of miles beneath her. She felt the fluff give way, and then she was free-falling. Civilization rose up to meet her. She closed her eyes as the pavement enlarged and she landed in a bloody heap by the tracks. Her body trembled, she felt like she was surrounded by ice..._

Pain. Pain was all she could feel. It radiated from the base of her skull, spreading like fire down her spine. She felt gentle pressure on her wrists, was someone checking for her pulse that beat like a drum in her head? The pressure went away and she wanted to scream. She was all alone in this icy-black void. If she focused hard enough she could hear people talking. She tried to listen to the conversation to piece together what happened but she couldn't understand them.

What had happened? She couldn't remember a single thing. Who was she? Where was she at before... whatever that happened had happened? Why couldn't she remember anything? She tried to focus on the conversation but now that was gone too. She could hear this loud, obnoxious siren going in the distance. As it got closer, her heartbeat began to pound louder and faster in her ears. The ground beneath her shifted and she heard people talking again as things were wrapped around her.

She tried to open her eyes but the light was too bright and it hurt her. She felt like she was moving, and she heard doors slam shut. Things were pressed against her skin in uncomfortable places. She opened her eyes again. It was slightly darker this time so she managed a second more before her eyes were pulled shut. The constant beeping in the background suddenly became a nonstop beep. She was pulled back into the familiar black void of unconsciousness...


End file.
